What's Your Pleasure?
by leoslady4ever
Summary: In the midst of writing a story, Lucy realizes she doesn't have all the information she needs. And who better to get the extra help from than the boyfriend who can deny her nothing?


_Okay I might just be crazy, and if I am, I think I'm alright with that...cause this was seriously fun! lol I'd like to throw out a special thank you to some really great people before we got any further. The last day or so has been really rough for me, and they have been just amazing. I love you guys **LittlePrincessNana**, **NIchiki**, and **nerdfightersunshine**.Thank you so much for being such incredible friends._

* * *

_Once again, **Hiro Mashima** has refused my requests to possess Fairy Tail, so as of now, it still belongs to him._

* * *

**WHAT'S YOUR PLEASURE?**

"Hey Elfman...can I ask you a question?"

The burly man turned his head from the lacrima tv and raised a brow. "Yeah, what is it?"

Notebook in hand, Lucy made her way from the desk over to the couch beside him. "Well, I'm writing this scene for my story, and I was wondering..." She came to a halt, biting her lip as she thought over the best way to ask what she wanted to know. "Um...okay, how does it feel for you when we have sex?"

Elfman's eyes went large at her request. "H-Huh? Why do you need to know that?"

"I'm trying to write this sex scene from the man's point of view, and I want to get it as accurate as possible."

The whole thing was simple to Lucy. It was details, ones that were completely pertinent to her story. Elfman had them, and she wanted them. In all honesty, it wasn't the first time she'd wondered that. Curiosity was something inherent in her nature, probably due to her interest in writing, but she'd never broached the subject before because of Elfman's aversion to such personal topics. The poor guy might be something of a badass when it came to fighting, but he was anything but when it came time to talk frankly about sex.

But now, there was a legitimate reason for the knowledge. Her stories were important to her, and she refused to write anything less than stellar work. Details were everything to a real writer, and she'd couldn't very well add something in without doing her best to make it as realistic as possible. So, fire-engine red blush or not, Elfman was telling her what she wanted to know.

Her poor boyfriend shot her a scandalized look, his cheeks growing in color. "Uh...can't you just...I don't know...imagine it?"

"No!" she huffed, shaking her head violently. He really didn't get how important this was to her. "An author can't just imagine the scenes! She has to do research!"

"Well, can't you just...research it?" he asked, his voice tinged with embarrassment though he'd said nothing yet.

He never knew how to take her when she was like this. The woman was dogged when it came to her writing, but he'd never imagined it could ever include their private life. "Why are you writing...that anyway?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Lucy gave a simple, "It's fun." But he still wasn't convinced. She could see it on his face, the way he kept looking anywhere but her, so Lucy scooted closer, pushing a pleading look on her face. "Pleeeasseee...can't you just tell me?"

Elfman could never resist her when she put on what he called her 'cute face'. He'd said as much last week when she'd begged for him to give her a full-body massage, though in reality, that hadn't lasted all that long. He'd barely gotten down to her ass with those gigantic hands of his, and she had been able to think of nothing but the way those fingers would feel tripping their way up her legs. Before long, she'd lost all interest in anything other than the feel of him massaging her from the inside.

"I...I don't know!" he sputtered in blushing exasperation.

He really didn't want to talk about this, but he was never going to win this. His girl was about as manly as she could be when it came to getting what she wanted. She'd been the same way when she'd asked him out. At the time, he'd been ashamed that he hadn't had the courage to ask _her_ out first, so he'd denied her. Being the sassy thing she was, she'd all but demanded he go out with her. She hadn't taken no for an answer then, and he had no doubt she wouldn't take it now.

"Oh come on, baby," Lucy crooned, seeing the near acceptance in his eyes. He was so close to giving in, she could taste it! Suddenly, she knew just what to do, just how to push him past the final barrier of his comfort zone. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she gave him a sassy grin. "How about we do this? Close your eyes and just...imagine it."

Elfman swallowed hard, feeling his heart skip a beat, but he did as she'd said. He had no idea what to expect, what she could be up to. There was no doubt she was up to something. Anytime she got that look on her face, it meant she was about to do something crazy or something really _really_ hot.

The moment he closed his eyes, Lucy hummed, approval ringing through her voice. "There you go. Now imagine we're right here on the couch...naked and sweaty...our hearts beating fast." She grinned as she placed a hand on his chest and felt the pattern of his heartbeat jump. "You feel it, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah..." He swallowed hard, easily imagining what she was describing. It wasn't hard to do as they'd done it more than a few times right where they were sitting.

Lucy shifted on the couch, her prompting causing her own body to ignite with longing. "Good. Now...you move over me, sliding between my-"

"Can you be bent over the side of the couch?" Elfman interrupted, one eye peeking open to look at her. Now that she'd gotten him all involved in her tempting little scenario, he found his mind shifting things, adding the delectable sight of her ass to the picture as she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

Giggling, Lucy brushed a hand over his face, effectively shutting his eye again. "Yes perv, you can bend me over the couch. Now hush, and let me finish." With a nod from him, she started again, easing herself up to sit on her knees beside him, her hand unerringly sliding up the inside of his leg. "Now, you've got me bent over-"

"And I'm pulling on your hair," he added, the words sounding slightly breathless as her fingers pressed into the flesh of his thigh. He loved her hands on him, the easy way she turned him on.

"Yes, fine. You're pulling my hair as you thrust up inside me." She rolled her eyes as he nodded happily, then leaned in with a husky whisper. "Now...what does it feel like?"

There was a pause as she waited. She was so close to finally understanding the man's side of things. She could write endless pages of what it felt like to have her man firmly sheathed inside her, pounding into her, or slowly thrusting her into oblivion, but if she couldn't write the other side, what was the point?

Finally, Elfman moved, opening his eyes to stare at her. "I...don't know."

He wanted to laugh out loud at the expression on her face. The poor girl just knew she was getting her answers. And of course, he knew exactly what to say, how to describe it, but what fun was there in giving the little minx what she wanted right away? She'd been completely ready to ignore his embarrassment at such a delicate subject to get the information, so he didn't feel the least bit bad about holding out on her to get what _he_ wanted.

An exasperated groan billowed up from Lucy's mouth as she flopped back onto the couch. "Elfman! You're killing me!"

A deep chuckle sounded from the other end of the couch, and then she felt his familiar weight settling over top of her. "It's not manly to kill your girlfriend."

"No, it's not," she whined. She blinked sad eyes up at him, her lips pushing out into a pout. She was ready to use everything she had in her arsenal to get him to spill the pervy beans. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Maybe I don't remember..."

He wondered how long it would take her to figure out his game. He had no doubt she would. His blonde girlfriend was brilliant, not only in the book sense, but in her ability to read people too.

Lucy tipped her head, leveling him with a glare. "You better not be insinuating that sex with me is forgettable."

Elfman laughed again as he settled between her legs, his thickening shaft just barely nudging her cleft. "Now, what man in his right mind would say that?" He bent down, running his nose along the column of her neck. "Maybe I just need you to jog my memory."

Slowly, he eased a hand up the outside of her leg, the rough skin of his palm sending shivers up her spine. Oh she knew just what he was doing. It was all a scam to get into her pants, or rather her panties as she wasn't currently wearing pants.

"Hmph..." Lucy turned her nose up at him, fighting to keep a smile from her face. "I don't know if I remember how to do that."

The burly man had to bite back a laugh at his girlfriend. She was a clever one, turning his own words back on him. Slowly, he pulled back, giving a pitiful sigh as he pretended to climb from her delectable body. "Well, I guess I could just go back to watching tv."

Almost instantly, Lucy slid her legs around his waist, keeping him from retreating any further. "I might remember _some_ of it..." she hedged, a grin playing at the corners of her lips.

Elfman moved back over her, enjoying the feel of her legs winding around him and her warm sex only inches away. "And now you're going to refresh my memory?" he asked playfully, easing forward just enough to bump their lower bodies together.

"Mmmm...maybe so," she hummed, biting her lip as he repeated the action. "For research purposes, you know..."

Leaning down, Elfman kissed her briefly, just a soft brushing of the lips. "It's manly to be so dedicated."

Nodding, Lucy threaded her hands into Elfman's hair, drawing him down for a deeper kiss until a thought crossed her mind. Abruptly she pulled back. "I thought you wanted me bent over the side of the couch."

His large hand eased beneath her leg, sliding effortlessly under her backside and lifting her body into a slightly harder thrust. "We can do that next."

A shudder trilled through Lucy's body, and she moaned. She loved how easily he manipulated her body, lifting her, holding her, pulling her down onto his hardened length. "Okay..."

Elfman eased forward, capturing her lips again as he slipped a hand between her thighs, cupping her through her drenched panties. A growl rumbled from deep within him at the obvious sign of her arousal and Lucy's instant reaction to his touch.

Her back arched, a soft moan rising up her throat as his thick finger swiped her panties to the side and delved into her folds. Just that single digit was enough to send her lungs struggling for air, and once more, she found herself thanking his parents, however inappropriately, for producing such an incredible specimen of a man.

Elfman groaned as Lucy shifted beneath him, riding his finger the way he ached for her to ride another part of his anatomy. The sounds she made had him on edge, her sexy cries shooting heat straight to his groin. "God I wanna feel you, Lucy."

Lucy whimpered as he crooked his finger inside her. She was so close, so unbelievably close. "More," she panted, reaching for the buttons on his shirt as he eased a second finger inside. "God...yes!"

Her walls quaked around his fingers, her soaked depths clenching at his pistoning digits so tightly. It was almost more than he could bear watching her slowly come apart beneath him, but he kept up his pace, knowing it wouldn't be long. Moments later, a gasp fell from her mouth and her head flew back. Her dainty hands tightened in his shirt, those shapely legs of hers going stiff around his waist. An instant later, a breathy cry shot from her mouth, and she tipped over the edge, her body pulsing around his large fingers with the force of her orgasm.

A lazy grin floated across her face as she came down, and Elfman couldn't resist the sudden urge to kiss her senseless. His body still throbbed for her, the thickness of his arousal pressing painfully against the fabric of his pants. He was always at her mercy, everything inside him geared toward pleasing her, teasing her, keeping her completely satisfied.

But right now, he was the one in need. He ached with the need to be inside her, desperate for the slick passage between her legs. He needed her surrounding him, enveloping him with her warmth.

And Lucy seemed to have the same thought, because the moment Elfman withdrew his hand from between her legs, she reached for his shirt, flying through the buttons to remove the offending piece of cloth. Her actions were hurried, the very picture of a frenzy, as if she couldn't wait to get him naked. And Mavis, he was completely on board with that.

Making full use of her slight, dexterous fingers, Lucy made short work of his clothes, moving down to his pants as soon as she'd whipped the shirt from his upper body. She loved his body, especially his chest. The wide expanse of muscle just called to her, and normally she would have listened. Normally, she'd have been licking and sucking her way across the delicious cuts of his torso, but today, she needed more. She needed that firm bit of flesh still nestled inside the rough denim of his jeans.

She wasted no time tugging his zipper down, and Elfman drew in a sharp breath as she impatiently shoved the fabric over his ass. He loved when she was like this - eager, hungry. It matched his thoughts so perfectly, and nothing could turn him on more.

The moment his pants cleared his hips, Lucy closed an impatient hand around his full length, her tiny fingers not quite touching as she stroked over his heated flesh. "God, I want this inside of me..."

A low sound sprang from his lips at her whispered words, the fire inside him raging into a full-blown inferno. Gone was the thought of teasing her and the issue of her writing. The only thing in his mind was stripping his girlfriend down and giving her exactly what she wanted, what they both _needed_.

Giving the crotch of her panties a single yank, he ripped them from her body and dropped it haphazardly onto the floor. Nothing could stand in the way of possessing her, of spreading her thighs and shoving himself home over and over again.

Lucy slipped her legs over his hips again and tugged him forward, using her hand to guide him to her achy center. He nudged her entrance, using one of his large hands to lift her ass once more, and then he plunged inside. She gasped as he filled her, his glorious girth stretching her to full capacity and sending a wave of ecstasy through her core. "Yes..." She'd never get over the initial sensation of holding him inside her body, of accepting his exceptionally large size. It was beyond incredible the way he touched every spot inside her, his heavy length settling so deep inside her she could feel him in her soul.

Elfman shuddered as her velvet sheath pulled him in, her walls gripping him and rippling along his length, causing his balls to tighten. She felt so damn good, her wet heat pulling a soft groan from deep in his chest. Pulling back until only the tip of him remained within her, he drove forward again, once more having to grit his teeth at the overwhelming sensation. He had no idea how he would last. Already he could feel that familiar tingle at the base of his spine. Already his body ached to unleash his load within her, to let the slick comfort of her gorgeous form coax him to his end, but he didn't want this to be over. He wanted more.

A grunt pushed its way out of his mouth as he repeated the action over and over again, pulling her lithe body into every thrust. Steadily, his pace increased, the force of his hips growing until Lucy was rocking along with her couch.

"Oh God baby!" Sparks flashed across her vision as Elfman drove deep, and Lucy had to hold back a shout as a streak of fire speared out into her body.

Deeper and harder he went, desperately seeking the tremors that would signal her end. Only then would he allow himself to go. It wouldn't be long...for either of them.

Lucy shuddered under his passionate assault, her fingers clutching wildly at his shoulders, pushing her nails into his skin and leaving what she knew would be tiny half-moon marks. Elfman never cared, and she could never restrain herself. The way his body filled her, dominated her left her with nothing but tatters of the control she normally had.

And he knew it; she was sure he'd come to expect it of her. He seemed to love to see her lose her cool, and the man did everything he could to make it happen every chance he got. And Mavis help her, he was so damn good at it.

Lucy gasped as Elfman angled his hips, rubbing across that part inside that never failed to send her reeling. "Right there..."

Elfman's teeth clenched, his jaw tightening painfully as he fought through his flagging control and gave her what she wanted. In and out, deep and shallow, he gave it all to her, and he nearly lost it when her core began seizing around him. "Yes...God yes..."

He kept an iron grip on his body, forcing back his climax until he had successfully pushed her into her own. The closer she got, the more her breathing changed, shallow pants morphing into haggard gasping for air. It was only a matter of time...and patience was never his strong suit, especially not when fully sheathed within the vice-like grip of his girlfriend's body.

Lucy writhed as she neared her end, her hips rising and falling in time with Elfman's quick thrusts, their bodies smacking together loudly in the otherwise silent room. A whimper struck her as he slid over that spongy bit of flesh inside her, and then between one blessed stroke and the next, it hit her. Wave after wave of ecstasy rocked her, sparking an explosion of sensation in the very center of her and spearing out to the rest of her body.

It was too much, sending her head flying back as her back bowed and pushing a strangled shout from her mouth. "Elfman!"

Feeling his girlfriend shatter around him was too much for Elfman to handle, his fight for control coming to its end just as Lucy's had. He could resist with her core all but melting around him, her warmth closing around him tighter than he'd prepared for. All at once, his body rebelled, bucking against her with an almost feral thrust and throwing himself right over the edge with her. He took one last plunge, burying himself as deep as humanly possible within her, and came.

His body shook with the force of his climax, and he had to laugh when Lucy weakly told him, "Don't fall on me, baby...I don't wanna die just yet."

Leaning down on wobbly arms, he gave her a soft kiss, then pushed himself up. He sat back, letting his eyes move over her, enjoying the sight of her exposed form before he realized he'd never taken off her shirt. A smile playing at the corner of his mouth, he said, "I think we forgot something."

Almost immediately, Lucy sat up, her energy restored as if by miracle and a bright grin on her face. "Oh my goodness, you're right!"

It took a moment for Elfman to really understand what he'd neglected, but once he did, he felt like he should apologize. He didn't usually do that sort of thing. He was a real man, after all, and as a real man, he always tried to worship every part of her incredible body. Now, he couldn't help but feel bad that he'd left something so important out. "Lucy, I-"

He got no further than that before Lucy called his name and scooted toward him, a look of profound excitement in her eyes. "So?" she gushed expectantly.

Head tipping a bit, he shot her a confounded look. "So...what?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "What do you mean what? What we were talking about before," she explained, half exasperated.

"Um..." Elfman froze at her inquisitive stare. He had no idea what she meant. His mind was still wrapped up in the sex they'd just had. "I...don't...know?"

"You don't remember any of it?" she pouted, her shoulders drooping just a bit. Almost just as quickly, they shot back up, and she narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute...are you just trying to get into my pants again?"

The large man laughed in spite of her suspicious tone. "You're not wearing any."

"Don't change the subject," she scolded, pointing a finger at his face. "I wanna know what you promised to tell me."

Elfman studied her for a moment before a light went off in his head. "Oh, you mean..."

"YES!" she shouted, grabbing for her notebook without even bothering to get redressed. "Okay, I'm ready. Tell me what it felt like."

"Heaven," he answered easily, already imagining himself back inside his own version of paradise. She had agreed to be bent over the couch later.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't even close to what she was looking for. "Elfman! That's not an answer!" Lucy huffed, crossing her arms beneath her breasts, and found herself inexplicably distracted by the fact that she still had her shirt on. That rarely ever happened. "Why is my shirt still on?" Shaking her head, she pushed the thought away and refocused on the topic at hand. "Nevermind that; answer the question."

Elfman ducked his head cutely. "Which one?"

He knew the moment her eye began to twitch that he'd better come up with something good. Lucy was endlessly patient in most cases, but push her too far and she was hell of wheels. "Just kidding." He watched as Lucy finger tapped against her arm and suddenly burst out, "Wet."

Lucy paused in her critical perusal of him, her expression softening just a bit. "And?"

Swallowing hard, Elfman scrounged around in his brain for a word to add. "A-And...warm...yeah, warm. Like...like pie."

"What?" Lucy barked. She'd been with him at first, and then...pie? What in Mavis' name was he thinking?

"Oh...um...sorry. I guess that was kinda weird," he muttered, his cheeks going pink. "It's like..." he paused, then yelped, "Oh! It's like silk! Yeah silk that's warm...like it was dipped in melted butter!"

He sat back, pleased with his response until he caught a glimpse of Lucy's expression. She looked completely appalled.

"I..." Lucy shook her head, unable to even form an appropriate sentence to combat that. "I don't even know what to say to that."

Elfman blinked, then offered, "I can think of something else."

"That's okay!" Lucy was quick to answer, hopefully before he threw any more food descriptions of her crotch out into the universe. She could already hear Loke laughing at her about it. "I...I'm sure I can come up with something."

Hopping up from the couch, she frowned at her ruined panties. It was the third pair he'd destroyed since they'd started dating. She supposed she couldn't very well get mad at him now. She'd been all for it when he'd done it before. Sighing, she picked them up and made her way back to her bedroom to find some more.

Elfman watched her go, feeling slightly put out at the fact that she'd cut him off like that. "Well, then what are you going to do about your...scene?" he yelled out to her once she was out of sight.

"I'm just going to ask Natsu!"

His eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "What?!"


End file.
